Without You
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Por que junto a ti, las cosas son más fáciles. UA/Para Andy.


Naruto©MasashiKishimot2002

Without You

By.

**R**umiko **N**o **H**aru

Dedicatoria: Chibiigo 3

•

En aquellos momentos sentía cómo si un camión estuviera sobre él todo el día, paso una mano por el rostro dando a entender que estaba desesperado. Los problemas que enfrentaba en la empresa lo hacía sentir demasiado presionado e impotente. Había llegado a casa cansado, duró todo el día tratando de solucionar aquello que lo hostigaba, se quito la corbata y tomado whisky para desahogarse.

Su cabellera se encontraba despeinada por haberse jalado los cabellos una y otra vez. Estaba tumbado en un sillón de la gran sala de su apartamento.

Su pareja no se encontraba y eso lo hacía molestarse más.

—¿Pero quién mierda se cree?—murmuro, quería llegar y encontrar a Gaara en casa, después de todo salía más temprano que él.

Necesitaba apoyo de alguien y la única persona con la que podía abrirse completamente no estaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Comenzó a beber más y más hasta perder el sentido común. Pasaron dos horas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Gaara. Venía caminando tranquilo, con porte y haciendo gala de su Armani el cual le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

No pudo evitar pensar en que los dos se parecían demasiado, tal vez no físicamente, pero los dos eran fríos, chocaban bastante por tener el mismo temperamento. Su relación eran demasiado fuerte, sus discusiones varias veces habían acabado en golpes y eran pocas las veces en que se demostraban sus sentimientos en publico. Siempre era en privado, todo en privado.

El pelirrojo, saludo con la mano y se dirigió a la cocina. Se encontraba con la cara fatigado, pero a él no le importaba. Después de todo era Sasuke Uchiha, por lo cual toda la atención de Gaara debía de ser para él. Llevaban más de tres años juntos, dos de noviazgo y uno de casados, en ese tiempo los problemas habían estado presentes como ese mismo día.

Cerro los ojos y estaba preparando todo lo que le diría al No Sabaku.

Se levantó y avanzó hasta la cocina, Gaara se encontraba sentado en el ante-comedor comiendo un aperitivo. Se recargo en la mesa con la dos manos, se miraron y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara golpeada por su estado ebriedad.

—No se por que me case contigo—exclamó molesto.

Gaara lo miro seriamente y después siguió con lo suyo, se encontraba bastante cansado para discutir con Sasuke.

—¿Tomaste?—preguntó.

—Sí ¿algún puto problema?

—No, sólo que cuando bebes de más dices demasiadas estupideces.

Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente y sin pensarlo tomó del cuello al pelirrojo.

—¿Estupideces? Tengo que cargar con problemas que no son míos, dirijo una empresa yo sólo y tú la única persona con la que cuento me deja sólo, no haces nada...—dijo bastante molesto.—Eres un bastardo, después de todo que me esperaba de una persona como tú—exclamó lo ultimo de manera venenosa.

Gaara se soltó del agarré del moreno y sin pensarlo lo aventó.

—¡Personas como yo! perdona por no comprender todos tus errores, también trabajo, otra cosa es que nunca reconozcas los esfuerzos que yo hago.

No se tocaban, pero las miradas que los dos se dirigían eran peligrosas.

—Yo he hecho casi todo en está relación ¿por qué no aceptas que estas mal?—exclamó el Uchiha.

—No aceptaré nada y es mejor que te controles, no soportaré tus humillaciones—Gaara salió de la habitación echando fuego y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes.

Sin pensarlo cerro con llave y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Él tenía problemas y le parecía horrible que Sasuke no comprendiera que por más que quisiera ayudarlo él también tenía problemas y no eran tan fáciles de solucionar.

Cuando el agua toco su cuerpo, sintió un poco menos de estrés. Salió de la ducha entre sonidos de cosas quebrándose, Sasuke parecía furioso. Lo ignoro, después arreglaría aquello. Sólo se puso el pantalón, su pijama se encontraba en la recamara principal.

Se metió a la cama en silenció y quiso dormir un rato.

•

A las horas salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la recamara principal.

Sasuke estaba tirado encima de la cama, sólo con el pantalón y lo calcetines. Su torso se encontraba al descubierto y observo como en mano su derecha se encontraba una prenda mal amarrada, estaba manchada de Sangre. Inmediatamente imagino que Sasuke había roto algo de vidrio y se había cortado en medio de su ataque de ira.

Se sentó alado de él y le quito aquel trapo de la cocina. Fue al baño y saco el botiquín de emergencia, saco una venda y un poco de alcohol. Volvió a la cama y comenzó a limpiar la herida. Era una cortada en la palma de la mano, no era muy grande pero aún así tenía que desinfectarla, acomodo la venda y sintió como el Uchiha se estaba despertando.

—¿Pero que...—Sasuke cerro los ojos fuerza, miro a Gaara y supo que no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

—Creo que debes controlar tus nerviosa, ya la limpié, espero que te cuides con eso.

—No eres mi madre—dijo Sasuke en un murmuro.

—Hmp, soy tu esposo ¿eso no es suficiente?

Sasuke soltó una risa burlona, Gaara se acomodo bien en su lugar y apago la luz.

Sonrió de medio cuando sintió el calor corporal del Uchiha, detrás suyo. Sabía que ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos y comenzó a hablar.

—Sé que nuestra relación es algo distinta a las demás, tenemos el mismo carácter y por si fuera somos hombres. En estos momentos los dos estamos pasando por cosas difíciles y creo que nos necesitamos mutuamente.

—Gaara...Yo no reconozco tus esfuerzos, eso está mal—Sasuke suspiró y comenzó a decir cosas que él nunca decía.—Perdón.

—Gracias.

Gaara se volteo y se acorruco a Sasuke.

—Creo que contigo las cosas con más fáciles...

—Estoy de acuerdo.

•_Fin•_

¡Andrea! espero que te haya gustado, me esforze mucho ;O; se que no hay pretextos pero está pareja es tan difícil, eres mi heroina por hacer fic's sobre estos dos...

A los demas, dejen sus Comentarios para saber si no soy un fiasco en yaoi :c

Abrazos.


End file.
